Comfortable
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Mako and Korra have been back together for a little bit now, and Mako wants to do the fickle frackle but he doesn't exactly know how to ask without the possibility of getting fried to a crisp. Makorra Book 4.


_Stop being so stupid you idiot, just ask her!, _he thought to himself. They had gotten back together exactly 3 months, 12 days, and 6 hours ago. And the only reason he knew that is because he had been counting how much time they've had the opportunity to have sex and not even bothered. Or how much time he's wasted being an awkward turtleduck about it and not asking her and dreading that he didn't.

His internal dreading continued as they sat on his couch, watching a movie, with her snuggled on his lap, and into his shoulder. And for the love of Raava it was almost painful that he was putting it off. Especially today. Because today Korra had to spend the night at his place anyway since Air Temple Island was having some minor renovations done in her room.

She also, well what to her was a lazy outfit. But to his sexually frustrated mind was showing off her exposed, long, perfectly toned legs from her shorts. And her old loose fitting t-shirt showed off her collarbone perfectly, while the fact she hadn't bothered with a bra had his thoughts swimming and just begging to explore her. And it wasn't helping that her skin was just as cool and smooth as he remembered. Her hair was a bit nappy, tempting his fingers to run through it. And why did she have to smell so intoxicating? She was teasing him without even trying.

He gulped as she scooted closer into him. Her head resting on his shoulders, arms wrapped around his neck, and just inches away from what he hoped wasn't his erect member. Three years without sex is just torture to him. Especially when she could possibly want it now. Or maybe she doesn't and she would get up and grab her things and never come back. Or worse, she might stay and do nothing cause she would know it was nearly killing him that he couldn't touch her.

Either way, he would be risking it. He had to play his cards right. But what card do you play in this situation? He thought it over as she lowered one of her hands from his neck to fold her fingers into his hand wrapped around her waist.

"I've missed this.", she thought out loud.

"Me too.", he said, hoping the blush he was sure creeping up his face wasn't noticeable.

"You know what time it is?", she asked.

"Umm…", he said, raising the hand tangled with her's up to check his wrist. "10:37."

"Hmm…", she sighed.

"What?", he asked curiously.

"I wanna go to bed, but I don't wanna move.", she yawned. "Too comfortable."

Oh no. That's what she hinted at him all the time to carry her to bed. Not to have sex exactly, just to carry her. Sometimes they had sex after that, but not always. Still, he had to control his urges.

"I-uh…I guess you're right. I do have an early shift tomorrow.", he chuckled. Nerves did not hide in his words.

He could feel her brow scrunch against his neck before her head raised to look at him.

"You ok?", she asked.

"Me? Yeah I'm fine." he smiled. "Perfectly fine."

"If that's true, look me in the eye and say it.", she dared.

Damn it. He sighed and turned to her, shutting off the TV. He looked her in the eyes alright. The eyes waiting for his answer.

"I'm…"

He couldn't lie to her.

"You're what Mako?", she asked, her face giving away the feeling of annoyance.

He bit his lip as she moved away from his side, to sit up almost directly over his crotch. He hated himself right now. He should have just asked her before. And now he definitely had a bad feeling that she was going to be furious with him.

"I'm…I'm..", he stuttered.

"You're only proving my point. Now what's wrong?", she asked sternly.

He was cornered. He had no choice but to confess.

"I'm…I'm turned on by my perfect, beautiful, sexy girlfriend who hasn't had sex with me in three years! That's what's wrong!", he blurted out.

That sounded so much better in his head. And her face showed it. It went from annoyed to surprised and confused all at once. She blinked a few times, and quickly looked down at his crotch. Yep, he was turned on all right. And his flush showed it too. He pinched the bridge of his nose and scrunched his eyes shut.

"I'm so sorry.", he sighed. "It didn't mean for it to come out like that."

She couldn't hold back the giggle rising up in her. And soon it turned into a full on laugh. He looked back up at her, a bit confused.

"You're not mad at me?", he asked.

"No, I'm not.", she laughed, trying to calm herself down. "I just find it so funny cause..well I was waiting for you to make a move."

What? For him to make a move? She expected him to be like this? Or something like this?

"I thought you'd want to wait a bit before we had sex again.", he stated.

"Since when do I want to wait?", she asked him. "We had sex a week after we got together."

Oh he knew that very well. That was one of the best nights of his life. Not just because they were taking each other's virginity, but they also had discovered many things about each other that night. Like her favorite foods and how he was able to cook dumplings without a stove. And the list went on.

"Don't think I've forgotten that night. I still have marks from it.", he grinned.

"You're proud of my marks.", she smirked, leaning in closer to him. "But maybe you have forgotten a few things."

"Like what?", he asked, drawing her in.

"Like how I know how to untangle my wrappings, and you don't.", she teased.

It's true. He could never figure out that puzzle, and she was left to simply remove them herself.

"I can learn.", he retorted with a smirk.

"You said that three years ago.", she reminded. "You couldn't learn then, you can't learn now.

"Is that a challenge?", he asked through a grin.

"Hmm…maybe. But I-", she began. She paused as she reached down to his hand, and brought it up to cup her breast. "Don't have any today."

His thumb rubbed over the bud under her shirt. Her mouth was barely an inch away from his.

"I wasn't talking about your chest wrappings.", he smiled.

She chuckled a bit before she finally pressed her lips to his. He pressed back quickly and tried to meet her tongue, she broke the kiss.

"Bedroom.", she breathed.

"I thought you were too comfortable.", he teased.

"You're the one aching without me mister. Bedroom.", she commanded.

"Yes ma'am.", he answered, scooping her up in his arms.


End file.
